SONIC HEROES™ Seaside Hill
'''Level Published by lukex34. '''SONIC HEROES™ Seaside Hill is a recreation of the first level from the game released by SEGA/SonicTeam in 2003 called SONIC HEROES™. The level was also recreated in the current generation game called "Sonic Generations". Seaside Hill is based on a beach/coastal area with Islands surrounding the location as well as Palaces being attached to the land. The level also includes green grass and orange chequered earth on grassy parts of the land. Sonic The Hedgehog is the only playable character even though Sonic Heroes included three characters per stage, this level is more so a recreation of the Sonic Generations's reimagining. Lbp.me Link General SONIC HEROES™ Seaside Hill is based off the original level from Sonic Heroes. The level is set in a Tropical Location filled with hanging palm trees, islands surrounding the area and a palace attached to the surface on the Whale Island as it's known as. The original level seems to be a homgage to the classic level, Green Hill Zone. The Palace that is included further on away from the land filled with vegetation has unique and descriptive textures that have been recreated. Sonic The Hedgehog has a variety of moves and skills to use throughout the stage such as the Quick Step, allowing Sonic to dodge danger hazards that are used a lot throughout the entire level, the Homing Attack to launch an instant attack to damage an enemy, the stomp skill to break through surfaces and to gain an instant/abrupt hault in mid air, and finally the Boost to give Sonic an extra burst of speed for a restricted period of time. This skill can be used especially to eliminate Blocks that stop you from gaining access to another part of the level. The gameplay is very fun as platforming is challenging although not to the point where I'm frustrated, an even balance is set between platforming and speed sections. Props are layed out perfectly and level geometry has been created nicely without any difficulty. The level is short depending on the rate of speed you wish to use. Reception The recreation of Seaside Hill has received numourous positive and well received feedback complementing mostly on the visual impression and nostalgia appeal of their thoughts on the original game released on multiple platforms. To this current date, the level has received a well deserved +9,500 views. Here are examples: LBP2 Level Guide Review SONIC HEROES™ Seaside Hill is a fantastic tribute without a flaw in sight. The tribute perfectly captures the Seaside Hill theme. With every visual aspect in viewing you can't bear to say that lukex34 hasn't recreated it brilliantly. The platforming is challenging but not to the point where I'm ever frustrated as it also gives a perfect balance of speed sections too. The visual impression is amazing with nice things to glance at as your going through the level from time to time. Although the level is quite short, it's still unforgettable. In conclusion, the level captures the theme perfectly and is defiently a level that a Sonic fan must queue up eventually. Gallery Seaside Hill 2.jpg LittleBigPlanet 2 Seaside Hill.jpg SONIC HEROES™ Seaside Hill 1.jpg ef2b3edcac87d4dc559d97d7b949418b55ac6241.jpg 34ea4ca050c5a8bef58ca9aa4b1fdd391d44ea36.jpg 8c32f78eac0496cb77f690533f82ec7297b3c529.jpg Sonic Heroes PS2.jpg|Original Seaside Hill Sonic Generations seaside hill.jpg|Sonic Generations Seaside Hill Sonic Generations seaside hill 2.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Sonic Heroes - Seaside Hill Musicthumb|300px|right|Sonic Heroes Seaside Hill ~ Gameplay Video Trivia Lbp.me link: http://lbp.me/v/60gvpb Creator Link: http://lbp.me/u/lukex34 *Sonic The Hedgehog is the only playable character when Sonic Heroes had 3 Playable Characters. *Music by: Bladex61 *Bot by: MiniWeav *Level Design: lukex34 *Extra Contribution: mul-tec-rnb